Toad (species)
Toads, also known as Mushroom People, are the dominant species of the Mushroom Kingdom. Toads reside in many towns and cities throughout the entire kingdom, including the outlier Rogueport, but they are most prominent in the capitol of Toad Town. Most Toads are citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, and many also work as loyal servants of the kingdom's ruler Princess Peach. Numerous members of the species serve Peach as castle attendants, guards or even as her Mushroom Retainers. History Super Mario series Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. featured Princess Toadstool's Toad advisers, the Mushroom Retainers. They appeared in each of the game's eight castles. After Mario destroys the False Bowser at the end of the fortress, he frees the imprisoned Toad, who infamously informs him that the Princess is in another castle. In Super Mario All-Stars, there are as many Mushroom Retainers in the castle as the castle's world number (one Toad in World One, two in World Two, etc.). Super Mario Bros. 3 Super Mario Bros. 3 had a Toad in every castle of the Mushroom Kings. When Mario or Luigi entered the castle, the Toad would ask them to get the Magic Wand to transform the King back to his original form. If Mario or Luigi lose an extra life on the airship, the vehicle will move to another location in the world. After the ship moves, Mario and Luigi are still able to visit the castle and the panicked Toad. Super Mario 64 .]] Many Toads were found inside the rooms of Princess Peach's Castle in ''Super Mario 64. They informed Mario about Bowser's takeover of the castle, and gave him various hints about the Power Stars. A number of Toads even managed to hold onto a few Power Stars and later gave them to Mario. In the remake Super Mario 64 DS, a Toad also told Mario to find the various keys needed to unlock the drawers of Peach's dresser. Every time Mario brought a key to the Toad, a new mini-game would appear and become available to play in the Rec Room. Super Mario Sunshine .]] An entourage of Toads accompanied Mario and Peach to Isle Delfino during the events of ''Super Mario Sunshine. Toadsworth was among them. They were usually found around Delfino Plaza, often worrying about the Princess after her capture by Shadow Mario. The Toads offered Mario various hints, such as ground pounding crates to receive coins. They did not have any other important role in the game, however. Super Mario Galaxy .]] Five Toads resembling the five Toads from Super Mario Sunshine appeared in Super Mario Galaxy. They call themselves the Toad Brigade, and help Mario in his adventures across the universe. New Super Mario Bros. Wii The blue and yellow Toads will appear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii as playable characters. ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars thumb|One of the Toads in the game. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Toads lived in various towns, such as Mushroom Kingdom, Rose Town and Seaside Town. Many Toads were shopkeepers or inn owners and helped Mario and his party by offering their services. In Rose Town, Mario had to help the Toads, who were paralyzed by Bowyer's Aeros. In Seaside Town, the inhabitants, including many Toads, were imprisoned in a shed by Yaridovich. Mario eventually rescued them. A few Toads also appeared in remote areas such as Monstro Town and even inside Barrel Volcano. Paper Mario series Paper Mario Toads appeared in Paper Mario as the main residents of Toad Town. There was also one in each Toad House in all towns of the game, except for the one in Star Haven. According to Goombario, these Toads had been sent to man the Toad Houses by Princess Peach, in order to help the denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom's towns. The Toad inhabitants of Dry Dry Outpost, known as Dryites, wear turbans instead of mushroom caps. Also, a Toad martial artist, known as The Master, is featured in the game. He runs a karate dojo in Toad Town, and has two pupils named Lee and Chan. The Master's sister, Tayce T. is also a Toad Town resident. She is considered by many to be an extraordinarily good chef. She would cook any item that Mario brought to her into new, potentially stronger items. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Toad.]] The species appeared again in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. They lived in many of the game's towns, and were also owners of almost every shop found in Rogueport and the surrounding areas. During the events of the game, a large group of orange Toads was stranded in the Pirate's Grotto on Keelhaul Key, along with the Piantas Francesca and Frankie. Mario had to use Admiral Bobbery's Bomb ability to help them escape the Pirate's Grotto. Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario, Toads did not make a major appearance. Toad himself was present at the beginning of the game, and several Toads would appear as part of the audience when Mario performed a Stylish Move. Toads also appeared in the mini-game, Mansion Patrol. They somehow managed to get themselves captured by Boos, and the player would have to aim the Wii Remote cursor at the ghosts, and destroy them to free the Toads. Whenever a captured Toad was freed, they provide the player with a power-up. Luigi's Mansion Toads appeared throughout the titular mansion of Luigi's Mansion. They had been sent to the mansion by Princess Peach to look for Mario, but became scared and hid from the mansion's ghosts in several locations, such as the two washrooms for example. When Luigi met one, the Toad would save Luigi's progress. Mario & Luigi series Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Toads appeared at the beginning of the game in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga in Toad Town and at Peach's Castle. Various Toads will give Mario mushrooms if he assists them with various tasks before he leaves for the Beanbean Kingdom. Toads also have their own immigrant community in the Beanbean Kingdom. Outside the town, which is located high above Teehee Valley, Toads made only minor appearances in the game. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time In Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, the Toad's life force, known as vim, was extracted by the Shroobs to be used as fuel for their UFOs during their invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom. This process occurred at the Vim Factory. Many Toads also appeared at Peach's castle, giving information to Mario and Luigi. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Also, in the upcoming release Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, large round Toads are seen lying in hospital beds asking for Mario's help. Though it has not been confirmed, it is believed that the entire plot revolves around these large round Toads and finding a cure to return them to normal. Also, normal Toads appear in the game. Mario vs. Donkey Kong series Mario vs. Donkey Kong .]] In ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong, Toads appeared as employees of the Mario Toy Company. The Toads were later kidnapped by Donkey Kong near the end of the game. Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis In Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis, many Toads attended the grand opening of Super Mini Mario World Theme Park. Super Princess Peach .]] Several Toads were captured by Bowser (along with Mario and Luigi) in ''Super Princess Peach. During the game, Princess Peach had to rescue them. A captured Toad could be found in every world (except Giddy Sky and Bowser's Villa), and Peach would have to defeat world's boss to free them. Toads also appear in the mini-game Toad Jump, which puts the player in control of a Toad who must jump over foes trying to attack him. By blowing into the DS Microphone, the Toad can jump over his enemies to reach safety. If the player blows longer, the Toad jumps longer. A Toad also appears in the mini-game Toad Tote, where he is all tied up and must be rescued. Cameos ''Kirby'' series A retinue of Toads makes a cameo appearance in Kirby Super Star Ultra, the remake of Kirby Super Star. (Toad himself appears in the original game.) These Toads were first seen in the "Spring Breeze" mode of the game. They were located at Stage 4, the Final Stage – King Dedede's Castle atop Mt. Dedede. The Toads (alongside Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Wario) were inside an arena watching and cheering on Kirby in his final battle against King Dedede. Each time Kirby landed an attack on King Dedede, the Toads would become more excited. They also appeared in "The Arena" mode of the game, once again cheering on Kirby in a battle against King Dedede inside the same arena as before. Additionally, the Toads appeared in the "Helper to Hero" mode, rooting for Kirby's various Helpers, such as Knuckle Joe and Waddle Doo, in their own brawls with King Dedede. Lastly, the Toads showed up in Level 1 of the "Meta Knightmare Ultra" mode of the game. This time, however, they were cheering on Meta Knight in his personal fight against King Dedede. Characteristics and Traits Toads, in general, are very loyal to Princess Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom, but tend to panic in dangerous situations. For example, during Bowser's attack on Peach's Castle in Super Mario Galaxy, many Toads began to panic, mindlessly running around in circles and occasionally tripping, only to resume mindlessly running around in circles. Mushroom Caps All Toads have special mushroom caps on the top of their heads, just like actual mushrooms. While the mushroom cap ostensibly appears to be part of Toad physiology, The Super Mario Brothers Super Show! reveals the cap to simply be a type of hat. When the Toad took off his mushroom cap in The Super Mario Brothers Super Show!, he revealed his round head with a few strands of hair. When Toads are hit, they seem to drop spores (as seen in Mario Tennis and Smash Series) Toad Guards Toad guards serve as the protectors of the Mushroom Kingdom and Princess Peach. They typically wield spears and shields. In Super Mario Galaxy these shields have Peach's symbol, her crown, emblazoned on the front. Like normal Toad citizens, Toad guards are not particularly brave, often asking Mario or other heroes to complete dangerous missions instead of doing so themselves. For example, when Bowser launched an attack on Peach's Castle during the centennial Star Festival, the Toad guards requested Mario to protect the Princess, although that is the Toads' official duty as royal guards. Sub-Species *Cave Mushroom – ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *Dryite – ''Paper Mario *Fryguy – ''Nintendo Comics System *Mermushroom – ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Notable Toads *Battle T. – ''Mario Party 3 *Bingo – ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *Chancellor – ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Chanterelle – ''Paper Mario *Chef Spore – ''Nintendo Comics System *Doe T. – ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Down Under Land Mayor – ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *Dr. Toad – ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Excess Express Conductor – ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Excess Express Engineer – ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Fice T. – ''Paper Mario *Frost T. – ''Paper Mario *Gardener – ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Gaz – ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *George Washingtoad – ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *Ghost T. – ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Gramma Red and Gramma Green – ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Gramps – ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *Grandma Toadstool – ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Harry T. – ''Paper Mario *Heff T. – ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Herb T. – ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Hinopio – ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Hollijolli Mayor – ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Jack – ''Mario Party Advance *Jolene – ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *King Windbag's Servant – ''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Little T. – ''Paper Mario *Mailtoad – ''Super Mario Galaxy *Master Poet – ''Paper Mario *Mayor Fettuccine – ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *Minh T. – ''Paper Mario *Minister of Massage – ''Super Mario Adventures *Moldy – ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *Monstermama – ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Mort T. – ''Paper Mario *Mr. E (MPA) – ''Mario Party Advance *Mr. E (PM) – ''Paper Mario *Mrs. Shroomlock – ''Mario Party Advance *Mushbert – ''Mario Party Advance *Mushroom Doctor – ''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Mushroom Nanny – ''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Mushroom Pilot – ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *Mushroom Referee – ''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Muss T. – ''Paper Mario *Niff T. – ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Obi-Wan Toadi – ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *Pine – ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *Pine T. – ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Pine T. Jr. – ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Plenn T. – ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Porter – ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Prince Hugo the Huge – ''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Prince Mush – ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Professor Fungi – ''Mario Party 2 *Pronto – ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *Radio Contest Toad – ''Paper Mario *Raini – ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Raz – ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Rose Town Innkeeper – ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Russ T. – ''Paper Mario *Scooter – ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *Shroomlock – ''Mario Party Advance *Starshade Bros. – ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Sultan – ''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Swiss Cheese Alps Mayor – ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *Tayce T. – ''Paper Mario *The Master – ''Paper Mario *The Mushroom Marauder and Jake "The Crusher" Fungi – ''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Thriff T. – ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Toad – ''Super Mario Bros. 2 *Toad Minister – ''Paper Mario *Toad Waitress – ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Toad in the Desert – ''Paper Mario *Toad's Cousin – ''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Toadbert – ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Toadette – ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *Toadia – ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Toadiko – ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Toadofsky – ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Toadster – ''Super Mario Adventures *Toadsworth – ''Super Mario Sunshine *Toadsworth the Younger – ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Toce T. – ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Toodles – ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Vanna T. – ''Paper Mario *Vault Guard – ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Wooster – ''Nintendo Comics System *Zess T. – ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Zip Toad – ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door